The Lion King III
by Dark Shisa
Summary: An eccentric lioness has come to Pride Rock, claiming Kiara's unborn cub will be her pride's savior from a bloodthirsty hyena pack.  First fanfic.


**The Lion King III**

The Shadow Saga

Dark Shisa

**Disclaimer / Claimer:** I'm very, very obviously not the owner of any Disney productions, including anything to do with _The Lion King_ other than this fanfiction and claim no copyrights to any of it. Despite this, I own most of the characters and ideas from this story, and if you see any references to some other famous fanfics, please forgive me. I try my hardest, but, well…

**Author's Note:** Hah! My friend dared me to write a sequel to TLK II: SP, and she bet I couldn't get over ten reviews for thirteen-fifteen chapters. I'm going to try and prove her wrong. The only thing I ask you to do is read, review, and most of all, enjoy!

**Chapter I**

Twilight's dusky, smudgy gray gloom settled over the beautiful African savanna, territory of the lions' pride and its inhabitants. Just as the last faint bright bit of light was consumed in the shadows, something parted the rough, gilded seas of tall grass to stop atop a knoll and stare thoughtfully ahead.

The only thing guiding the beautiful tawny lioness's path was the moonlight and the frosty stars, and yet she felt by heart she knew the way. How could she not? She had been told by her Elder what her Family's fate would be, and what kind of trail her paws would follow, so she was unafraid of the dangers ahead.

From the dark clouds, a random beam of silver fell, illuminating the distant monolith of a stone palace, allowing her to see the tall, vertical pillar shooting towards the heavens and the cave, which then lead down to a long stone protrusion that appeared wide enough to fit multiple lions – and she gasped.

This was the unique and startlingly beautiful structure she had seen in her dreams! So, she had been right in following her mind, although her Family may call her reckless. Faith had led her to the saviors of her sisters, of her brother, and of the Great Elder. The Family would feast again, would drink once more, would watch their cubs playing in the open field without anxiety of predator.

Her eyes closed momentarily, remembering the Elder's predictions and prophecies, and suddenly the nostalgic memories fueled her veins with further confidence.

Surely, they must have had some insight of her coming, because they were special enough to house such a mystical being, a being that would save them from destruction.

Starlight rested on her exposed eyelids, but only for a couple of minutes – they flickered open again, this time shining with pure joy. She had found the place of her savior.

Slowly, the lioness continued on.

* * *

A shaft of moonlight entered through the ragged cracks in the silver cave's roof, illuminating the entire inside and especially distinguishing the leonoid animals from the shadows of night.

One especially large lion with a full, flowing jet-black mane with a large amount of faded gray streaks through it approached the center of the circle. His burning dark blue eyes turned on every lioness in turn, young and old, dark and pale, strong or weak, brave or cowardly. An especially long silence passed, until he finally said in a deep, throaty growl, "Approach the stand, Nivanya. Tell me of your discoveries."

A lioness with a pale cream coat stepped forward. Her insipid green eyes flashed in the moon's hot white glare as she lowered her head in respect and replied in an ominous voice, "Oh, Great Elder, I have seen signs of the pack again. They have grown in numbers. They're slaughtering our prey and feeding off only half of it, ruining the corpse so we cannot feed from its meat. They are dirtying the water with their decayed kills, so we cannot drink from it. Today Lurii's son went missing," she gestured towards a trembling tawny female who was crouched down in grief, "…and we have not found him, live nor dead."

A shattering roar of grief and anger split from the Elder's throat, one that Nivanya and the rest of the pride joined in. He opened his now fiery sapphire stare and turned it on the only other male in the cave, a lion who strongly resembled the Elder but younger and slightly less brawny. Also, the eyes softly gleaming from his whiskered gold face were a pale green, like Nivanya's.

"Muraka, my son," the Elder rasped, "Where has your sister gone? She was not at the meeting this night." His anxious eyes swept over the circle once more, shuddering. "No… please, gods, don't have let the pack taken my daughter!"

Muraka, the lion named, left the shadowy corner to stand next to the Elder and Nivanya. "Yes, I know of her whereabouts – she's left to go find our promised messiah. Please, don't be angry at her…"

The Elder's paw lashed out, knocking his son over on his side but drawing no blood. He roared, cerulean eyes challenging his son's pallid emerald gaze, which was icy compared to his sire's flame-charged stare. "Father, I only honored Emmbe's wishes. She wanted to tell no one, knowing you'd keep her here. She only wanted to help protect the Family."

Muraka braced himself for another strike from his father, but instead the Elder bowed his head, silver lining his cheeks damply. "It is not safe for a young lioness to be traveling alone at this time of the year. I only fear for her life, Muraka… I'm sorry I struck you."

Nivanya approached the Elder's side and pressed her flank to his. Their ribs grated, for they hadn't eaten in quite awhile. "Please, Great Elder," she urged, "Let Muraka follow her!"

"And let both my son and daughter be scorned by the harsh world? I think not," he bitterly replied, still keeping his eyes trained on his humbled child. "However, we will all pray for her safety now." He glanced over at his Family, and they all lowered their heads.

Silence dominated the cave, as well as grief for their predicament and fear for the Elder's only daughter as she approached Pride Rock without knowing what to expect.


End file.
